conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The Continuum
'''The Continuum '''is one of the billions of clusters of stars that constitute the Milky Way. The Continuum is the modern homeland of the Human, Indejen, Scientoth, Sahrabrani and Quantari civilisations, which together constitue Continuum society. The origins of the five races is little more than a myth, with the story of the race's journey to the Continuum being lost in the pages of history. The Continuum consists of 39 planets and 48 habitable moons, spread over 3 stars locked in orbit with each other. 35 of such planets, and 43 of such moons have been terraformed for life centuries ago. Advanced technologies allow for the existence of a diverse, continuum-wide civilisation consisting of many cultures, many languages and many traditions. There is a total continuum-wide population of 100 billion beings. The political body responsible for such a diverse society is The Alliance, a vast political organisation founding itself as an Interspecies Meritocracy, whereby individuals rule on the basis of ability, knowledge, and contributions to society, a form of governance popularised by the Indejens. The High Council of the Alliance, consisting of members of major societal influence, scholars and, rarely, priests, is the governing body of the Alliance and cosists of 10 members. The lower governing body, the Assembly, consists of the chosen representatives from each world of the Continuum. History Before recent recorded history, little is known as the Continuum, and the origins of the five races of the Continuum. However on few worlds, scholars have found what appears to be remains of an advanced ancient civilisation, far more advanced than current civilisations. Despite the discovery of these remains, which appear to show the key to faster than light travel, no success has been made to decipher such a way of engineering modern adaptations of the historical remains. Little is known as the five races origins, and how they appeared in the Continuum, as the myth suggests, they were brought here by higher beings, from their homeworlds many billions of lightyears from here. However this has been snubbed by scholars as little more than a fairy story told to children, and the main theory of how the races came to be is that they simply evolved in tandem with each other on separate worlds. Although evidence has been found date centuries ago of large vessels, or segments of large vessels in Space, Orbit of Planets or buried far underground. The Continuum as a political entity and a unified society began to exist in 1,600, when space travel to other worlds became a reality, and comercially viable. The first to do so were the Indejen, introducing their technology to others in the Continuum. Several hundred years later, in 2,134 the political bodies or organisations of the races unified into a single entity, known as The Alliance based on the model of the Indejen government. Astrography The Continuum is a collection of three star systems locked in a single orbit around a barycenter. At a normal orbit, the three star systems are approximately a week's travel from each, on a ship with the use of a Flash Drive. The three star systems and their astrography are listed below; Economy The continuum's economy is highly complex, ranging from the huge continuum-spanning megacorporations, to the small market trader in a spaceport city. The main currency of the Continuum is the Alliane Credit. Major industries are maintained by Guilds, which organise workforces and businesses. Such Guilds have huge influence on system politics. The Economy is referred to as being human influenced, based on the ancient Human idea of capitalism compared to the Meritocratic Indejen influenced Alliance government. Races Language The lingua franca of the Continuum is Indejanu, the native language of the Indejen. Indejanu is the language of politics, economics, education, and business across the continuum. Although, despite of this, many individuals are multi-lingual. Following Indejanu, the most spoken languages are, English, Ywangdzango, and L'Quani. Local languages, dialects and idiolects exist plentifully. Travel Travel between planets and systems in the Continuum can be long with the journey between systems usually taking up to a week. The fastest way to travel is equipping a ship with a Flash Drive, which sends out a powerful pulse of energy propelling the ship forward at immense speeds in any given direction. It is a well known fact, that is your ship has no flash drive, you wont be getting anywhere fast. Most ships in the Continuum, even small skiffs, are equipped with a Flash Drive, which has been named the 'most important piece of equipment in existence,' supporting Continuum-wide society, economy and politics. Travel between planets can be difficult if you dont have sufficient status, or the money. The most common way of doing so is offering goods or other items to trade for passage on a traders spacecraft at Spaceports or wherever starships may dock. Or, alternatively if you don't mind the uncomfy ride, stow away. Category:The Continuum